Ultimate Virginity: An Alolan Taste of my own Medicine
by BusterStrife8404
Summary: Buster Strife Was expecting Incineroar To Arrive But what he's not expecting was he was going lose his Virginity as a punishiment at a tournament. Find Out In This FanFiction What He does Next!


Cast: Buster Strife: Created By Me [BusterStrife8404]

Credits to Nintendo and Smash Bros for Characters in this role

Incineroar [Other Main Role] From Pokemon Sun/Ultra Sun and Moon/Ultra Moon

Minor Roles: Ken From Street Fighter

Piranha Plant From Mario Bros

Massahiro Sakurai as Himself from Sora Ltd.

Chapter 1: Final Invites

As Massahiro Sakurai greets the Audience in the Smash Hall with Suspense, Buster says in his head with senses "I can hear footsteps, It's totally Ken, Incineroar and Piranha Plant Coming to town aren't they?" And Buster Was Right indeed. As soon Sakurai Finished his greeting and announcement The Lights went down and a door opened all of a sudden, 3 shadow figures entered as soon the lights came up the Fire Was Intent to Burn the entry Carpet like A Wrestling Match. No one saw it coming As Ken Shoyukened through the hallway and Incineroar Spinning His Darkiest Liarat and Piranha Plant you say? Well He Put on Some Sunglasses and strut like He was The Coolest Plant in town. Everyone's Jaws Dropped when the light came back up but accept Buster, He knew His "Busta Senses" are 100% accurate to predict who would be in Smash not including Waluigi tho. As I say "Waluigi Doesn't have his own game and To be in smash bros You need to be in a game where like "Wario in his Micro Games" to be a main protagonist" Everyone Thought that Waluigi Crash the party but nope, Piranha Plant was a not expected fighter.

End Of Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Next Day Preparations

The Next Day, Buster Strife Was up against the Newcomer of the trio Incineroar in the tournament Entitled Smash Quest: The RPG Legends of Fantasy! Which Fighters need to be originated in a RPG game Format To Compete. He looked in his smartphone For stats of his opponent and Holy Shit He is Impossible! His Stats on Attack are Insane but His Stats on Recovery is crap as hell! with a counter that Attacks by flame but not by on sword. Buster looked on bios of On Socialstatistic and he was shocked find out that he was going to lose his Virginity For Real as well as the match.

End Of Chapter 2. How will Buster Lose his Viriginity? How is Buster going to figure out his strategy? Find Out In the Next Chapter!

Chapter 3: Incineroar Wins! Beastality!

In the Boxing Ring That Night:

Ready? Go! A wild Incineroar Appears!

Buster Uses Climhazzard! Incineroar Uses Revenge [Counter] Countered! Buster Uses Counter Materia! Buster Is now able to Counter and Reflect While Limit Charging Incineroar Uses Special Up B Move! Half Of Damage is done to Buster! Buster Uses Limit Charge! Charging Up! Incineroar Uses Darkiest Liarat! Countered! Limit Gauge Full! Buster Uses Limit Cross-Slash! Quarter Damage is done to Incineroar! Incineroar Uses Special Side B move! Its 1x Super Effective! Buster uses Blade Beam! Its not very Effective! FS Meter Full! Incineroar Unleashes His Final Smash Max Malicious Moonsault! Its 3x Super Effective! KO! Game Set! Incineroar wins! Incineroar Carries A fainted Buster to the locker room. In the Locker Room Incineroar Licks Buster's Face For a GG match, The senses woke Buster Up as He felt Incineroar's Tounge In contact with his skin and Chuckled "Hey You're a good cat arent you?" And Incineroar Continued Licking Buster From Face to Stomach that Exposed Buster's Whole Body and Incineroar Noticed my dick and I was like "Oh Fuck me why did i lose a match against a dirty wrestler!" so he pulled My Pants Down And started to suck my dick and Started his best friend love with me. After 5 minutes My dick was about burst in Incineroar's Burning Mouth and I said "You're Very Good Indeed" And Plough! Incineroar stopped his mouth right near my body as the semen came pouring down inside Incineroar Warm mouth. "Its Just warming Up" Incineroar said as he left breathing again. "Oh Shit He gonna pull out what i'm think it is!" I thought And Indeed it was The Penis. It was Big and hot like fire went through his penis. Incineroar said "Here we Go!" as he thursted his dick in Buster's Anus And both Groaned "Ahhh!" He Thrusted and Thrusted for 9 minutes Buster Groaned

"I'm Gonnna Cum!" And Incineroar Responded "Me too!" and Incineroar Roared as he did the Final Thrust Into Buster Filling him With warm and gooey Semen for 5 minutes Buster Thought " He's still filling me up?! How long is it going to take?" I felt The Warmth of The Semen through My Stomach and Incineroar Thrusted out his dick out Revealing The Creampie Of Buster's Anus and ended up Telporting back To Buster's Room where Buster And Incineroar Slept in peace.

The End


End file.
